Shadow's and Mana's wedding
by Xantrax-42
Summary: A biggest day of the Dark Wanderer's life! Shadow is now getting married to the love of his life-Mana aka Cure Heart! One-shot! More special guest characters included (Read it to find out!) Mana X OC


Shadow's and Mana's Wedding

Disclaimer: Hey, Xantrax-42 here! This time, I'm gonna do Shadow X Mana wedding as my friends told me when will I upload it. Well, your wish is granted. It's right here! Yup, like other wedding fic I wrote, I also added guest characters again, as well as some Cures' daughters. Oh! More guest characters appear on the fic so you'll find out when you read it. Anyway, enjoy the wedding fic! And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC AND MY FIC! Enjoy! :D

It is a biggest day of his life. The Dark Wanderer, Shadow, now a grown up man and he's marrying the love of his life-Mana. He's getting nervous as he cup his handtogether. His best man-Blaze-pats his doppleganger's back and smiled at him.

Blaze: Getting nervous in your big day, Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah. I guess the future me is nervous in the wedding, too.

Blaze: You're now the future self, bro.

Shadow: I know.

Shadow smiled back at his light twin. Suddenly, large double door opened and themusic starts to play, revealed Mana in her wedding dress with her 's wearing the same wedding dress that her grandmother once wore and she lookmore beautiful than he imagined. Shadow blushed a little as he's mesmerized by herbeauty. Blaze pats his dark twin's back again, snapped him out of then stood still, wait patiently, though his heart beat strongly. BehindMana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and Regina are flanking her as bridesmaids. In front ofher, two flower girls spreads the pedals on the aisle from the basket. Kentaro thenpassed his daughter to Shadow, gives him a nod before he went back to his seat nextto Mana's mother-Ayumi-shedding tears as she's happy to see her daughter married the man she loves. Then, a ring bearer arrived and she presented the ring to the two. She bowed and held the pillow with the rings. Besides Mana's parents, there's more guests there and they're Mana's and Shadow's friends. On the first row, there's Blaze's and Shadow's family-their parents and their siblings, Ichigo, Raichi, Blaze's wife-Kurumi, and Ellen with Hummy on her arms. On the second row, there's Ichigo's friends-Aoi, Ran, Otome, Sakura, Yurika, Kaede, Shion, Akari, Seira with her sister-Noel, Kii, Sora and Maria. On the third row, there's Nagisa with her husband-Fujimura and their five years old daugther, Honoka and Kiriya with their daughter who shares the same age as Nagisa's and Fujimura's daughter, Hikari and her husband with their four years old daughter. On the fourth row, there's Saki with Kazuya and Mai. On the fifth row, there's Nozomi and Coco-in his human form under his human alias, Koji-with their baby daughter, Rin with her fiance, Urara with Syrup, Komachi and her husband-Natts with their two years old baby daughter, Karen. On the sixth row, there's Love with her husband-Chinen with their baby daughter, Miki with Soular as Shun, Inori and Setsuna with Westar as Hayato. On the seventh row, there's Tsubomi with Oliver, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri. On the eighth row, there's Hibiki, Kanade and Ako. On the ninth row, there's Miyuki carrying Candy, Akane with her husband-Brian, Yayoi with Pop in his human form, Nao and Reika. On the tenth row, there's Megumi with Seiji, Hime, Yuko, Iona and Ira. (Since the Doki Doki team are bridesmaids, I'll let Ira sit with Happiness Charge Team. Sorry for the incovience.) The wedding proceed as the priest is standing in front of the altar itself, begins the ceremony.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

The scene went silent and no one answering. As nobody speak up, the priest continued.

Priest: Will the bearer of the rings now present the symbols of holy matrimony?

The ring bearer then stepped forward between bride and groom and help up the pillow. Shadow took the golden heart with angel wings rose first and slid into Mana's finger. Then, Mana took the platinum ring with cresent moon and slid into Shadow's finger.

Priest: Do you, Aida Mana, take Hoshimiya Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Mana: I do.

Priest: And do you, Hoshimiya Shadow, take Aida Mana to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Shadow: I do.

Priest: By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Shadow removed Mana's veil as they smiled at each other before leaning in and gave each other a passionate kiss. Aoi, Raichi and Noel then took the shot with their cameras, not to miss this moment. Shadow and Mana then broke the kiss as the priest announced.

Priest: I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Hoshimiya Shadow!

Instantly, the entire church broke out in applause as the newlyweds smiled at them. Later that day, everyone was chatting happily. The DJ then starts the music as Shadow and Mana knew what to do next as he offer his hand to his wife.

Shadow: We shouldn't keep our guests waiting, should we?

Mana smiled gently at him before she accepts his hand as they started dance for the music. The crowd cooed as a few couples joined in the dance. Still dancing, Shadow and Mana fell deeply in love, now as husband and wife.

Shadow and Mana: I love you.

They then kissed again, much deeper than the first. Later, the wedding is finally come to a close as Mana is ready to throw her bouquet. Shadow felt like this is how the future feels like.

Mana: Here I go!

She threw it over the screaming fray as the girls are trying to catch it. The bouquet was then landed on Rikka. She suddenly blushed as she felt her heart beat strongly.

Mana: Awww! Looks like it's Rikka's turn~!

Rikka: M-Mana!

Shadow: I'm sure Ira is getting shocked by this.

Shadow turned to Ira as he's surprised, blushed appeared on his face.

Ira: W-What?

Shadow: *smiled* Nothing.

The newlyweds then chuckled as Rikka and Ira glanced at them before they quickly look away as their hearts beat strongly. Shadow and Mana then enter the limo- specially for them under Alice's preparation-with the sign "Just Married" on the back. The chauffeur then drove the limo away to their honeymoon as the newlyweds stared at each other lovingly as their friends waved goodbye to them, throwing rice and confetti.

Shadow: I've never been so happy in my life before.

Mana: So am I, Shadow! Awww! My heart is getting Kyunkyun~!

Shadow: OUR hearts are getting Kyunkyun.

Mana giggled before the newlyweds gave a passionate kiss to each other. They then

broke the kiss and eyed on each other.

Mana: I love you, my dark knight.

Shadow: I love you, too, my angel of hearts.

They then kissed again and she felt a gentle wind blew Mana's hair. They broke the kiss again as Shadow felt the same. They looked at the sky and noticed Mana's grandmother-Isuzu-and Maro watching them, smiled that they're happy to see her marry her love. Tears appeared on her eyes as Shadow wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and hugs him. He then hugs back as he knew Mana is happy to see her grandmother and her pet dog again above the sky. She then cuddles her husband as the limo drive to their honeymoon.

A/N: That's Shadow and Mana wedding fic. Yeah! My friends can't wait for it and now I've done it somehow. Now I'm done three wedding fics, who's next? You'll see someday. See ya around. :D


End file.
